Bombergirl (Deadly)
Bombergirl is an Advent Stage that consists of a boss fight against Bakoo. It appears on the 9th, 10th, 23rd and 24th of every month. When clearing the stage, the player has a chance to unlock Lone Cat and Kitten. This is a No Continues stage. Battleground *After 3.3 seconds100f, 1 Bore spawns. *On base hit, Bakoo spawns as the boss with: **1 Kang Roo. **20 Wall Doges, delay 16.7 seconds500f. **2 Bores, delay 26.7 seconds800f. Strategies *An easy strategy is to stall the first Bore with iCat and build up your funds for the actual fight. Once the desired amount is acquired, kill off the first Bore and proceed to the base. Continue the process with the second Bore by luring it to your base and use Long Distance Cats to chip away Bakoo's health. Wave attackers such as Crazed Gross and Hermit Cat also work well here. *While the boss's range is very low (180), her LD hits extremely far away (from 50 to 1800) and it still allows her to hide behind the pair of Bores that guard her. As such, you either kill the frontline quickly and rush the boss, or use LD and waves to kill the boss. *Keep in mind that, if a short ranged unit is in attacking the enemy base while the boss wave happens, Bakoo will attack when she spawns, freezing and possibly killing every unit in her enormous range. To prevent this, the Cat Cannon must be fired before the boss wave is triggered, knocking her back and interrupting her attack. If fired too soon or too late, the player will be placed at a severe disadvantage that they likely won’t recover from. Slow Beam, Thunderbolt, Waterblast and Holy Blast will not work for this strategy, but Breakerblast can be used to interrupt Bakoo much more easily than the normal Cannon, and is preferable regardless of level. *Ubers who can resist freeze or deal with Bores from a distance can greatly increase your odds. 'Strategy 1 (ft. Chronos)' Lineup: Dark Cat and Dark Lazer ("Weaken" Effect UP (M)), any Freeze UP Combo, Roe Cat, Prof. Cat Jobs, Cyberpunk Cat, Chronos the Infinite, Awakened Bahamut Cat and last but not least, any anti-Red/Black unit with Strong Against or Massive Damage to demolish the Bores. Battle: The trick is to wait for the first Bore to reach your base, then spawn Roe Cat followed by Prof. Cat Jobs, then get a stack of 3 Roe Cats and make sure to always have a stack of 2-3 Roe Cats to be safe. Then you start upgrading your Worker Cat to minimum level of 4. After that, you start with spawning a Chronos followed by a Cyberpunk Cat and then just wait as long as possible. When the Bore dies, wait until the boss spawns and deploy the rest of your units except Bahamut. By this time you should have 2 Chronos on the field which will keep Bakoo frozen constantly and keep knocking her back, and then you can spawn Bahamut to finish her off. 'Strategy 2' Lineup: iCat (25), Crazed Sexy Legs Cat (20), Polevaulter Cat (28), Crazed Wall Cat (20) Crazed Macho Cat (20) and Hacker Cat (18). If you have the Gross!!! Combo, you won't need the Crazed Wall Cat or Crazed Macho Cat. If you don't have Polervaulter Cat, it's fine if you have other wave or Long Distance attackers, just put all of them in. As the first Bore approaches, deploy an iCat so it reaches a place where, when it eventually gets knocked back, it will lands right behind the base. The iCat will freeze him and, as soon as that happens, spam the meatshields so that iCat gets a second Freeze off, then let Bore hit the iCat behind the base and kill your meatshields. Deploy a second iCat, timed correctly so as to perma-freeze the Bore, then save up money until your Worker Cat is at level 8. Now put out all your DPS cats making sure that when the Bore dies, all the money does not go to waste and you have a nice full wallet and all cats deployed. As soon as Polevaulter Cat begins to jump, fire the Cat Cannon to stop Bakoo (make sure the first Bore has killed all the meatshields at the start or you could jeopardise your chances of winning). Now just spam everything except the meatshields, fire the Cannon when Bakoo is about to attack and its an easy win. 'Strategy 3' Lineup: Cat Combos of your choice (Unit Attack UP does well), iCat (30), Cyborg Cat (35) Battle: At the start of the battle, stall Bore with 2 iCats. Save up for full money. Once your wallet is full, start sending out your Cyborgs, kill Bore, and activate the boss. Just spam your Cyborgs and iCats and you should win. 'Strategy 4' Lineup: Gross!!! (Macho Leg + Manic Macho Legs + Creepmallow), Freeze Sm Combo or other 2-slot Combo, iCat, Major Leaguer Cat, Housewife Cat, Cyberpunk Cat, Crimson Mina or a Long Distance Uber Rare. Let Bore hit the Cat Base, then summon an iCat. Start spawning Major Leaguer Cat and Housewife Cat. When another iCat is ready, wait around a second before spawning it so that you can permafreeze the Bore. Now, only spawn the LD units and Manic Macho Legs. Once the Bore is knocked back, add in iCat and Manic Macho Leg. When you hit the enemy base, Bakoo will spawn and attack once, freezing everything. This will allow the Bores to damage your stack. When everything's unfrozen, the remaining iCats should freeze the Bores and Bakoo will be constantly knocked back. Recommended Uber Rares include Long Distance attackers such as Archer (not Archer Cat!), Aphrodite, Cats in the Cradle, Immortal Yukimura (to knockback Bakoo if she gets close) and many others. Trivia *This is currently the only Advent Stage in which the boss does not spawn on a timer. Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01177.html Category:Advent Stages Category:No Continue Stages